


Feelings

by LilBigJP



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBigJP/pseuds/LilBigJP
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	Feelings

Hajime suddenly sat up. Suddenly a surge of memory came to his head from the Neo world program.

“Wait, why do I remember what happened in the neo world program?” Hajime replied.

All the other students suddenly woke up, but the only dead ones that woke up was Nagito and Ibuki.

“Huh? I’m supposed to be dead?” Nagito replied

———————-———————————————————————-

I’ve hung out with Ibuki and Nagito for a while now. And I feel like I’m in love with Nagito. 

———————-———————————————————————-

I called Nagito and saw if he could come over. Which he said yes. Within minutes he was over.

“Hey, Hajime. I came over as fast as I could.” Nagito said panting.

“Nagito, we need to talk.” 

———————-———————————————————————-

Nagito’s pov. 

I’ve had a crush on Hajime for a while. I hope with my luck he loves me back.

Maybe soon I will express my feelings to him, not today tho.

“Nagito, come sit down please.” 

Nagito did as Hajime ordered.

Hajime looked nervous

“Nagito, ever since we got back from the simulation and we have been hanging out, it’s been the best time of my life. It felt so good to know that someone has my back. Nagito, I’ve wanted to say this for a while, but I have a crush on you.”

What? He feels the same way? Man at times I love my luck.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

“Oh, Hajime. Ever since we met I had a crush on you. I was scared to tell you.”

I put my hands on Hajime’s cheeks and started kissing him. He looked shocked but kept going. He put his hands on my waist slowly moving them up and down, up and down.


End file.
